Jakobs Fodder (mission)
Jakobs Fodder is a story mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned given by Ned ECHO. It has you collect evidence to prove who is behind the zombie infestation. Background :"Dr. Ned seems to be behind the zombies. You decide to contact Jakobs so that he doesn't get away with it, but first you feel you better have more evidence to ensure they believe you. Surely they'll send troops or some other help, right? You'll need to find a satellite communications array in order to send the ECHOS to them." Walkthrough Objectives :Collect evidence and notify Jakobs of Dr. Ned's experiments :*ECHO 1 taken :*ECHO 2 taken :*Comm array located :*ECHO sent Strategy :1. Turn around and collect ECHO 1 off of a table in the alcove. :2. ECHO 2 is on a shelf. :3. Now fight your way through the horde of zombies who are between you and the way point on your map. NOTE: Coming out of the "secret room," immediately turn left. A path will open as you exit, but it can be difficult to see if zombies are attacking, and the game makes no effort to direct you toward it so it's easy to miss. :4. Head up the stairs to the COMM room. Send the message. Completion :"You sent word to Jakobs and they have already responded." Nearby Missions *Upsale Notes *Completing this mission unlocks the achievement/trophy of the same name Jakobs Fodder (achievement/trophy). Trivia *Sometimes Infantry or other things are called "Cannon Fodder", basically people/things who/that are used to waste the enemies bullets, usually in the form of being shot. There are plenty of Zombies and Crimson Lance Zombies in Dead Haven that will soak up your ammo. Since all can be considered to be under the employment of Jakobs, they are "Jakobs Fodder". Transcript *Item card of ECHO Recorder reads: An ECHO recording device. It may have some interesting information on it. *Dr. Ned, 1st ECHO recording: "This is the first official entry of my, Dr. Ned's, scientific discovery journal. My ongoing mission to extend the lives of those that have already passed. We must remain vigilant in our – Bill. Bill! Are you making popcorn? What did we talk about? Dude, we just talked about this! ... Where was I? Saving the human race from the stale clenches of death? Sounds like a kickin' party? Is that how the kids are saying it? Kickin'? Here ends my first official journal entry." *Dr. Ned, 2nd ECHO recording: "Greetings loyal Nedcast viewership. Now in the third week of my clinical trials with corpse reanimation. The skin cells have reacted well to the treatment but the bodies themselves seem to have uncontrollable hunger. Right now, it seems all they crave is raisins and bran muffins, but I fear with strength applied to the cell reanimation their hunger will grow much stronger and possibly dangerous. Fear not, I will trudge forward unhindered by the possible destruction of mankind. Am I mad? Probably, but at least I DON'T MAKE POPCORN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK!" *Comm Array, after locating it: Reorienting satellite dish. Please commence cowering in terror from zombie presence. *Comm Array, before sending the ECHO message to Jakobs: Dish positioned, or at least close enough. Transmission commencing on 56k connection. Please wait. *Comm Array, upon sending the ECHO message to Jakobs: Transmission received. Thank you for using our state of the art interstellar science magician to send your message! ru:Пушечное мясо для Джейкобс